Undeniable Perfection
by toastandtea
Summary: Reid has always liked her yet he never tried to know her. She always denied her feelings for him. Will they destroy eachother or will their friendship flourish into more? ReidJJ M for later chapters.
1. Paper work & Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Criminal Minds but I did create this story line! 

Reid sighed as he stepped out of the elevator. It was going to be another long day where he would sit at his desk filling out paperwork from the previous case, laughing at Garcia and Derek flirt while Emily stared out the window and JJ sat in her office secluded in the room until she came to drop off more dreaded paper work beginning the cycle all over again.

He quietly entered the room and felt the tension all around him. Had he screwed up, or was it simply a misunderstanding between two of the co-workers? He quickly sat down at his desk removing his satchel from his shoulder and placing it beside him. He heard a small noise coming from Gracias office. Just as soon as it was over he heard another one, this time louder. Apparently Garcia walked in on Derek using one of her computers and freaked out. "All this tension over a silly computer" he quietly said to himself. Emily over heard him and chimed in saying, "You're here for the best of the argument, she's winning and he does not like it" she smiled sweetly at Reid.

Reid smiled back quickly only to hear a very different noise come from the room. Almost like a moan, no… wait… that's definitely a moan. "I never suspected them to do this at work…" Gideon said in a plain fashion. Reid thought about the comment "Actually for every twenty couples in the US about five are coworkers" he spat out with the normal matter of fact tone. Gideon shot him a smile at his brilliance and walked into the room breaking the two from a kiss and sending Derek to his desk.

Shortly after JJ walked out, a smile on her face lightly snickering as she passed Derek. She then walked over to Gideon asking him something and smiling after she received her answer. "Hey Spence, I'll drop off your paperwork in a second." She began to walk away hearing him sigh lightly. She quickly turned around concerned "Hey Spence, are you alright?" He hesitated to answer and that was all she needed. She knew he would say everything's fine but it was obvious he wasn't.

She quickly shook her head in response and walked away to get his paper work. As she saw the amount he had a head of him she quickly changed her mind turning around poking her head out the door. "Hey Spence it looks like someone else was given your paperwork so your free to hangout until closing okay" she turned around locking the door. She already knew all the facts to what they needed and decided to do his paperwork and her paperwork for today. She quickly scanned her work choosing to do it second and began Reid's.

As lunch rolled around Reid walked up to JJ's office and knocked lightly. She had locked herself in that morning and let no one in. As she saw it was him her heart melted and she quietly placed his work in the desk closing it. She then stood and opened the door. Spencer smiled sweetly and in that moment she felt calmer then she ever had. He reminded her about lunch to which she said "Yeah I know I'm going to get something quick and come back I have a lot to do today, but thankyou." She quickly leaned up placing a light kiss on his check and walking away. Reid smiled turning a light red as he walked to his desk.

JJ had no problem getting away after eating no one bothered her as she left and locked her office door. Finishing rather quickly the clock read three o five and she walked out to Reid's desk smiling. "It looks like you forgot to sign your paperwork last night," she said kindly. Reid looked up puzzled smiling crazy. "Oh s-so-sorry" he managed to spit out. She smiled and lifted the top papers for him to sign the bottom ones. After he finished she smiled thanked him and walked away. Sighing in relief she walked into her office and sat down. She pulled out her paper work and filled it out smiling as she did it. "Maybe this sounds crazy, wait… no… your crazy but why are you smiling? You hate paperwork" Derek teased and questioned. "Oh, no reason." He responded reminding her that he is a profiler and knows when his friend is lying to him. She quickly smiled and reminded him he doesn't know everything.

The day was over and everyone left, Reid and JJ being the last two. The ride to the basement was quiet and a bit awkward but as they walked to their cars the awkwardness faded away leaving nothing but a sweet quiet calm. "Goodnight Spence" she quickly said slipping in her car. He waved and responded wishing her a good night and sweet dreams.


	2. Pancakes, Vanilla, and Mistletoe

Chapter 2: Sweet Sickly Love

JJ loved Christmas when she was younger, every kid does and what's not to like? The presents, the laughter, & the fun but after several years of horrible Christmas cases it had been almost completely ruined. It was about 7:30 at night and JJ was curled up on the couch with A Christmas Story on the TV.

Suddenly her door flew open and she heard a familiar voice. It was Reid. Groaning he stepped into her house. "Help…" he said. JJ stood in surprise seeing poor Reid practically doubled over in pain. She responded asking him how. "Bathroom…not going to make it" JJ snapped up hearing that. She can take out serial killers, and deal with dead bodies but vomit was her one weakness. She quickly dashed to the other end of the room and tossed a trashcan next to him with perfect timing as Reid began to empty his stomach in to the awaiting trashcan.

After his stomach calmed he suddenly realized a light hand on his back rubbing up and down trying to sooth his sickly body and mind. He took the washcloth from her hand and wiped his mouth. Turning he saw her beautiful blue eyes a light coat of water covering them making them shine in the light, "Are you okay?" She lightly asked him seeing him turn green shortly after. "Better now." He smiled lightly furrowing his brow at the pain in his stomach.

Reid began to stand and JJ helped him up giving his body the support he needed to keep him from falling. "I'm so sorry about that JJ" he said feeling awful for barging in on her Christmas. She replied letting him know it was fine and he is always welcome in her home.

Spencer watched as JJ emptied the contents of the trashcan into the toilet and flushed waiting with a plunger just in case. As she walked back out he realized she threw the washcloth away. He smiled lightly as she walked back in smiling as she rubbed a spot of her counter. He turned away smiling and reached for the door. His stomach twisted but he hid it well turning the knob as to leave. "Where do you think your going?" He heard her say swiftly. She leaned against the door to close it. "Your sick Spence, go lie down on the couch you're staying until you feel well enough to work again." He shook his head not arguing knowing better than to upset her at this moment. He quickly laid down hoping the room wouldn't spin. As he laid back JJ slipped underneath him laying his head on her lap. He quickly looked up and she smiled at him telling him to close his eyes and sleep.

Reid woke up the next morning not remembering anything after he left the party the night before. He quickly rolled over the taste of vomit still aware in the back of his throat. He felt a small form under his arm but shook it off thinking it was his bed. It wasn't until he smelled the vanilla and lavender sheets that he realized he wasn't at home.

JJ was woken up from Reid jolting up in her bed apparently not remembering where he was. He looked around curiously processing everything in the room. JJ smiled "Hey Spence relax your fine" She saw his body calm realizing where he was and smiled at him rolling over to face him.

"What happened last night Spence?" She asked. He looked at her wondering the same thing and told her that he had gone to Morgan's Christmas party in which he think he had his drink spiked. JJ shook her head "Well you were sick all night so that answers why." Reid turned frowning at the fact he had ruined her night.

"I'm sorry" he apologized sincerely. JJ shook her head telling him to relax that she wasn't doing anything in which he ruined and began to stand up and dress herself to go down stairs. He then shortly followed asking if he could shower to which she agreed to walking away.

Reid walked in to the bathroom and began to strip he suddenly heard the door open and JJ's small hand reach out for his clothing. "W…Wh…What are you doing" he asked. "I'm washing your clothing hun give em' up" she said flexing her hand and waiting for the several articles of clothing. "JJ its fine, there fine." He heard a light snort and smiled. "Left pant leg around the knee" was her response.

Spencer lifted his pants seeing a large dried spot of vomit. He the quickly decided it was fine and handed her the clothing. As Reid showered he couldn't help but wonder why she lived in a house so large all by herself. As Reid stepped out he saw a freshly cleaned pair of pants and shirt waiting for him. He smiled at himself slipping the clothing over his tall thin form and walked down the hall to the living room. The smell all around him made his mouth water.

JJ was busy at the stove making breakfast when she heard Spence turn the corner and walk in. She smiled asking if he wanted any pancakes to which he raised his eyebrow responding with a frankly stated yes and smiled at her. She placed two more rounds of batter on the griddle, then placing the ladle beside her.

Spencer smiled as he ate. She was a great cook surprisingly. He lifted his head to see her walking into the kitchen and put her plate in the dishwasher. He decided now wasn't the time to ask her about the house and quickly finished his food. As he stood she retrieved the plate smiling and placed it in the dishwasher. "Feeling better Spence?" She asked smiling wildly. He kindly thanked her and got ready to leave. "Hey Spence" she called out. His head snapped around and she laid a soft kiss on his lips. As she pulled away he looked up mistletoe right above him.


	3. Soccer, Sweaters, and Purple Pumps

Spencer arrived at work shortly after leaving JJ's house she had walked up the stairs after saying goodbye. He looked at his desk normally it would be neat and perfect but today when he walked in a bunch of papers had been set out on top of it.

He quickly sat and began reading them. Shortly after he began he realized they were false notes from Gideon made by Derek. Reid took the sheets of paper into his hands and squished them into balls. Soon after he threw all but one away.

As Derek walked out from Garcia's office Spencer aimed making sure not to hit anyone else and for once he hit his target when actually aiming for it. Derek feeling the ball of paper hit him turned to see who did it. He was met with a smile from Spencer as he chuckled lightly.

JJ walked up the stairs of her house to her room. One of the perks of being the liaison is she isn't needed there until 9:00 AM unless there is a case in progress. She quickly slipped out of her clothing and hopped into the shower feeling the hot water run down her smooth skin. She showered quickly using her orange and vanilla scented soap and coconut shampoo to wash the flour from breakfast off of her.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her small body. Quickly walking into her closet she chose a gray pencil skirt with a pleated bottom from the left. From the right she took a soft white turtleneck made from a fabric so soft it frayed like fur. Finally she grabbed a pair of purple suede heels and walked into the bedroom.

Slipping the clothing on JJ sighed tired from the night before. She quickly did her make up and hair. Walking down the stairs she walked to the kitchen to get her coat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Spencer's brown sweater. JJ smiled to her self taking the sweater and leaving for work.

Spencer began his paperwork that was left from the weekend before. He could hear the busy street below as he busily filled out the forms. He heard the tone of the elevator as its doors opened allowing someone to enter the BAU. Spencer continued to work as the sound of delicate shoes touching and lifting from the floor rang in his ears.

Finally Spencer looked up. A beautiful young lady greeted his eyes. As she turned to reveal her face Spence was taken back it was JJ. "Good…Good Morning JJ" she quickly smiled at his response to her presence. She swiftly dug around in her bag retrieving and exposing his sweater. "You left this at my place" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

Everyone in the office had stopped to watch the two interact and Spencer could feel their eyes on him. Turning a deep crimson color he smiled, thanked her, and watched as she walked away an extra swing in her delicate hips. Spencer couldn't help but watch as her hips swayed drawing him in like a moth to a flame.

Derek quickly walked over asking about what happened. Spence relived the kiss as he told Derek exactly what had occurred. Derek smiled as he listened to Reid. "What?" Spence asked Derek over the smile spanning his face. He replied by telling Reid it was nothing just that he was totally into JJ. Spencer couldn't deny Derek's claim because it was true. He had been attracted to her since they day he met her, his attraction was undeniable.

As JJ walked back to her office she smiled hearing the voices of her coworkers interrogating Spencer for information on the night before. She giggled lightly closing the door sealing her form in the room. She had brushed away all thoughts of what she may have damaged by kissing him, if she had led him on as if it was more? What she truly wondered is if she wanted it to be more.

Reid turned as Derek laughed at his blushing form. "You know, it's kind of your fault that I ran into her house puking last night…" Derek's head spun at Spence's claim. "How is that?" Reid turned completely to Derek and began the debate he knew was coming. "Lets see I go to your party sober and not intending to drink and by the end of the night I am so drunk I got pulled over and ended up ruining JJ's Christmas that's how."

Derek had no room to argue with Spencer over his accusation and he knew it. Derek slumped forward and put his head in his hands. Emily laughed as Derek sulked at his loss. "This is why you don't debate with a genius that literally knows almost everything…" she said holding back her laughter.

JJ stormed into Garcia's office witnessing that once again she was playing Tetris. Swiftly removing the plug for the computer system JJ let her presence be known. "I need to ask you something." Garcia quickly whipped her head around eye's wide and accusing. "Why did you do that!" she screamed plugging it back into the power. "I knew you wouldn't listen if your precious babies were at work." Garcia shook her head knowing the thinner blond was right and turned to give her attention. "I think I have feelings for a certain genius we know…" Garcia jumped hearing that and hugged her friend.

"What is with you?!" JJ asked at the love clench Garcia had her in. "Took you long enough!" JJ didn't bother to question the women afraid of what thought was going through her crazy mind. After chatting for 20 minutes JJ returned to her office and stared at her clock watching the time go by. _How did my life get like this, afraid of what I'm feeling…_

Flashback 

JJ was running down the side of the field passing the checkered ball from foot to foot and from teammate to teammate. It was the champion ship game and JJ had to impress the scouts with her game play. Get the ball, make it up the field, and go for it, the words ran through her head but time flew by.

JJ looked down seeing the ball at her feet and dribbled up the field and to the net. She had the perfect shot and she wasn't going to let her nerves get in the way. 5, JJ positioned her self 4, she carefully made it passed the defense 3, shoot she heard her team shout 2, and she did 1! The whistle sounded but they still had the shot to win. Time slowed as she waited to see there failure or glory and it wasn't until the crowd sounded that time flew by smacking her in the face as she was hoisted up on shoulders and the trophy was shoved into her hands. They had won.

**End Flashback.**

It had been so easy back then make the shot and win or loose but at least you tried. _Relationships are different_ she said to herself but reality set in and she realized that was not the case.

The door to her office flew open and she walked out to the cubicles everyone else but her and Reid out for lunch (or so they thought). Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck she lifted her body on her toes and kissed him. Pulling away they heard two sighs and turned to see the returning team standing in the doorway.


	4. Winding Roads, White Lace, and Jeniffer

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to let you know I'm ending the story with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Reid was driving in his car down the long winding road toward his twin house. The moment ran on loop in his mind. It was like it was unreal. So much had happened in such a short time.

Pulling up to his home Reid yawned exhausted from his day. The click of the lock sounded his freedom to sleep and he smiled to himself imagining the comfort of his bed. Walking towards the stairs Reid began to remove the sweater and shoes. Suddenly a clear crisp voice filled the room.

"Where do you think your going?" it rang out through the room. Reid turned surprised and turned on the light. She came into sight her radiant blond hair glowing in the light. He smiled and walked towards the beauty sitting on his couch.

"I was going to sleep. What are you doing here?" He asked her tiredly sweet. He sat down next to her and crossed his arms over hos thin frame. "I...I just need to talk to you." She turned towards him and smiled.

"I am completely and totally in love with you. I have been since the football game I just couldn't tell you." Reid was positive his face was purple from the build up of blood. She was about to continue when he placed his hand over her lips gently. "I love you too."

Smiling he leaned over and kissed her lightly at first. Closing the gap between there bodies she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply not waiting for him. They continued to kiss as JJ straddled his lap and pressed her body to his.

Reid shyly rubbed her side and back as they kissed. He could feel her soft breasts against his chest and it was driving him crazy. He could take it no longer and began to undo the buttons of his sweater. JJ giggled softly and and helped undo his buttons.

Removing his sweater and shirt he pulled off her shirt and began to at her covered breasts. JJ threw her head back and arched at the pleasure of his hands on her body. Reid quickly flipped her over on her back and kissed down her neck and collar bone. Quickly making work of her bra she was exposed.

JJ blushed as he stared at her chest. He took her mounds into his care sucking and caressing and he went. Lowering he reached her skirt making quick work of it and revealing lacy white low rise panties. Her hips were delicate beautiful curves and the sight of them reminded Spencer his pants were getting really tight.

Backing away from her he removed them and regained his position. JJ could feel his hard member against her thigh causing her to become wetter than before. She squirmed in anticipation.

"Spence...Spence please!" She begged him. Reid smiled at her. He never believed she would like him. "Now!" She wailed impatiently. Reid stood and removed his boxers before laying on top of her and sliding the lace off her legs. Parting the delicate length of her legs Spencer placed himself at her entrance and thrust into her. Digging her nails in JJ cried out at the way he stretched her.

Spencer continued to thrust into her harder and harder eliciting screams and moans. The point came when it felt so good JJ thought she was going to lose it. Pressing against him she reached her climax taking Spencer with her.

Laying down next to her Spencer held her close. "JJ..." he said after a few moments. "Call me Jeniffer." He smiled and kissed the back of her head. "Okay, I love you Jeniffer." She smiled and snuggled prepared to sleep mumbling the world I love you softly.

_**THE END**_

Okay hope you enjoyed it! Please reviewFINAL!


End file.
